You're me?
by Okamis Fia
Summary: A random door, two people, one adult and one child... Who are they!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I was gone but I've had a lot of work to do -_- but I'm going to update all of my stories on Saturday as I've already wrote them. Anyway I was wondering about this story as I want to write it but feel unsure ... Any how enjoy and tell me if you want me to write it!**

* * *

No ones pov

It was a normal day, well for fairy tail at least. The guild was as noisy as ever, barrels being thrown across the room hitting people who tried, and failed, to dodge them. People were shouting across to each other, if you stood outside you would certainly hear the 'man's , stripper and fire breath' being tossed around. Only t find out that a read haired demon, later stopping them with only one fist.

The celestial Maiden was sitting at the bar, hair down slightly flowing with the gentle breeze and deep chocolate eyes engaged with the conversation between her and the known demon mira Jane who was now more like a mother.

But as said this was a normal day, well until that happened.

Some would say the world was stuck in time for a second as if to check itself this was happening. But others would dismiss this as it was thought to be impossible. I mean how would you explain a random door appearing in the middle of your home from no where?

For the first time the guild was quiet, this knowledge itself would scare anyone. Some people were gaping as if the air was taken out of them while others quickly recovered and prepared themselves with a fighting stance. And then it opened. Slightly at first before being slammed open, so forcefully that some wood splintered. If you listened you could hear faint giggles, feminine one. And then two figures appeared one seeming to be a child while the other an adult male. And who it was, well let's say no one expected that.

* * *

Um I don't know what I think about it...


	2. Chapter 2

no ones pov

'Daddy, where are we?' A small femine voice could be heard, one of a small child.

'Im not sure, but hold my hand 'Kay? This one was an older, deeper voice of a male, probably the girls father.

Once the two mysterious characters stepped through the doors, it would be hard not the say the guild was shocked. You could probably hear their jaws hit the floor with how wide they were hanging open.

The unknown male was well actually quite well known. However was older looking. His name was Natsu Dragneel. This version as said before was older looking having a sharper face, taller body with well built muscles the difference was a lot. Yet no one else had a natural pink hair colour which could be seen from afar. But what was confusing was the little girl with the same hair standing next to him. Holding his hair and peering around the room with curious eyes.

The younger Dragneel, was not only gasping on a lack of oxygen but had wide eyes , and any one who didn't know any better would have found the sight amusing especially the stripper frienemy.

Erza was the first to compose herself and deal with the issue - even though she was having a hard time believing that this was reality.

'who are you?'

Let's just say that many people sweat dropped at the obvious question, yet the red haid had to make sure.

'E-Erza?! What are you doing here and why are you so young?'

At least that means every one is confused.

' Are you Natsu and if you are why are you older, not to question who is the girl beside you' Erza inquired.

'Yes I'm Natsu and this is my daughter don't you remember, her names Nashi.'

To this the little girl who was previously hiding behind her fathers legs stepped around and nodded her head offering a bright smile, one she obviously received off of her had dark eyes which were tinted a little brown, and wore a long black dress with sleeves with a gold trim, not to mention she wore sanders which resembled her fathers. Her eyes were drowned in curiosity and a little bit of fear only to be washed away by happiness.

'H-hello aunty Erza ' her small voice trembled slightly in worry as if she was doing something wrong. Only to gain more confidence as her father placed a hand apron her shoulder.

'there can't be two me's that's impossible '

The younger Natsu presented himself, crossing his arms with a confused look covering his face.

'Wait, can some one tell me the year?!' older Natsu shouted making some people flinch in response.

'I-it's X792 '

'well then that means only one thing'

He pointed out his finger only to reel it hack in and swap with his thumb to point it to himself.

'I'm Older you'


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's pov

'so what you're saying is that... You come from the future? But that cant be true the only thing which could send you back to the past is the eclipse and that was destroyed!' Natsu told confusion laced in his words, well what would you suspect his older self was in front of him WITH his child.

'HEY don't blame it on me! I didn't ask to be brought back idiot!' Older me growled giving a huff after. How dare he call me an idiot I'm him! 'why you-'

'Natsu stop fighting with yourself this is no time, one more word out of either of you and I'll beat you so bad no one shall be walking by the end of the day!' I shuddered there was no way I was going against her. That's like asking to be killed.

The guild went silent, probably being cautious of the red hair demon. It was probably a couple of minutes till some one spoke breaking the awkward curse.

'Erm, sorry but I kinda want to know ...' it was Levy, I wonder what she was going to ask. In unconsciously I leaned forward only realising that the others were doing the same. Levy blushed a little from the attention.

'who is the mother of your child?' EHHH? That's right! Who did I have children with? Was she beautiful? When did we meet? So many questions I need to stop thinking, I think I'm turning into Lucy. OH NO DOES THAT MEAN I'LL BECOME WEIRD TOO?!

I'm probably over thinking... Probably. Back to the problem...

'My wife huh? ' older me spoke, why the hell is he taking so long and do I really look like that with a smug grin? 'well I'm not telling' WHAT? Pulling one eye down with his finger and sticking his tongue out him and his daughter giggled. Oh thats it 'I-D-I-O-T tell us who the mom is I deserve to know I MARRIED her' I yelled just then I felt a stinging pain in that back of my head, do people really just want to hurt me? I turned around to see Lucy the weirdo herself, even though I have to say she's my best friend and unique partner. 'Natsu don't be so stupid if he told you it could change the future.' she screeched into my ear. Yeah defiantly unique. 'OW Luce not so close to my ears'. 'oh eh yeah that was defiantly the reason for me not telling you' looking over to him I could seen him wink, grinning at me.

I quickly looked over the girl, she looked a lot like me but I could also tell what features were from her mother. Her warm brown eyes, and light skin. Now that I think about it she reminds me of-' 'hey flame brain are you actually thinking? Are you feeling ok?' I growled 'shut up stripper'

* * *

I'm sorry it's short I have to go on holiday -_- I have travel sickness any way I'm sorry if its bad tell me what you think will happen


End file.
